With Pirate Blood
by She Who Writes Words
Summary: What happens after At World's End?
1. Goodbye Boys

_**Port Royal, 2:29 p.m. on a cloudy Saturday afternoon.**_

Death Penalty was wrong. Whatever happened to a person's rights? Life, liberty, and pursuit of happiness. With an emphasis on LIFE.

Layla, daughter of the new governor of Port Royal, had been permitted to watch the execution of forty-nine bloody pirates.

Her father wouldn't listen. Nobody listens to a ten year old girl.

She averted her eyes from the gruesome ritual.

Then they began to sing.

It had only occurred once before in history; about eleven years ago. Just before the legendary Davy Jones was murdered. Everyone knew of the tale.

But it couldn't be that Jack Sparrow again.

Could it?

The tall man on the pedestal finished the reading of the rights.

Forty-nine pirates; young and old, men and women, lost their lives.

_**The Island, 2:29 p.m. on a bright Saturday afternoon; Ten years later.**_

"Jenna! Where _are_ you? Father will be here soon!" Twenty-year-old James called for his sister.

"I'm over here! Hang on a second!" Jenna, ten, replied.

Emily, Jenna's twin, ran towards her identical sister. She thrust some flowers at Jenna, who lost balance and fell backwards. "Quick! It'll be _any minute_ now!"

James and Emily sprinted towards the Seeing Cliff. Then they saw the bright green flash.

Jenna caught up with them a second too late.

"You missed it!" James placed a hand on his younger sister's shoulder. "Oh well, you'll probably see it when he leaves tomorrow. Wait until you meet Father! He's incredible!" James flashed his siblings a smile that could win over any girl, then hurried off to see his 'incredible' father.

The two sisters quickly glanced at each other before scurrying after their brother.

_**Port Royal, 3:00 p.m. on a sunny Sunday of the same year.**_

"Layla, my dear, are you alright?"

Layla's father hovered over her shivering body. She had fallen ungracefully into the cold ocean as she strained to see her fiancé on his ship, which was to arrive today at port. She could hardly wait. The last time she and her Jacky had been together was almost five years ago.

A simple 'yes' was all she could manage at that point, though. Her whole body was trembling from the shock of the chilling salty waters.

"And 'ere they are, Mister Governor! 'Ere be their sails!" That was Mister Gibbs, the local blacksmith. He was formerly a pirate, but only a select few knew that now.

"Mister Gibbs! Are they here now?" Layla asked excitedly. "Have they come? Is he here yet? Has he asked for me?"

Gibbs chuckled. "Settle yerself down, lass! I'm sure he be wantin' te see ye, just as well!"

Jacky was a tall, brown-headed man of twenty-three. He claimed to be named after the great pirate Jack Sparrow, though Layla knew that he had been named after his fat and pimpled uncle for lack of a better name. She squinted in the intense sunlight, and she could just make out his form. She smiled.

But as the great ship sailed closer, Layla spotted a woman on board, a bit younger than herself. Layla's smile turned upside-down.

She scowled and stomped. "Who is she?" Layla yelled to Jacky. She ran off, eyes watering, not waiting for an answer.

He called her, but she kept on running until she had made it into the comfort and safety of her own room.

_**The Island, 5:00 on Sunday of the same year.**_

Jenna watched this time, watched as her father's great ship disappeared in a bright green flash on the horizon. Her violet eyes flashed in the brilliant glow.

"Isn't it wonderful?" Emily whispered in awe. And it was wonderful, indeed.

James was not with them at the Seeing Cliff this time. He was talking to their mother in the cottage. Their mother did not seem happy.

Jenna focused intently on the spot where the vessel had disappeared on the horizon. But she saw no more of her father's ship.

Just then, James strolled up towards the pair of girls.

"I'm setting sail. Would you like to come with?"

_**Port Royal, 4:00 on Monday of the same year.**_

Layla was combing her waist-length orange hair when she heard a soft knock on her door.

It was Jacky.

"Jacky! What were you doing with _her_!"

"Layla, you don't understand..." Jacky began, but Layla cut him off.

"I _do_ understand, and I would very much appreciate if you did not lie to me. I saw the girl, and I am _over_ you, so _please_ do go away." Layla sniffled.

"And _I_ would very much appreciate if you didn't interrupt me." Layla blushed, but he continued. "That girl that you saw was my sister. I _told_ you that I was going away on an important errand, and that was to find my beloved sister, who had run away at just ten. But, seeing as you are 'over' me, I will leave you and your weeping to yourself."

And he left the room.

Jacky's harsh words stung Layla, and she flopped down on her bed and wept.

She woke up at dawn. She remembered Jacky's unkind words. She decided that Jacky was _not_ worth keeping.

_**The Island, 2:00 on a sunny Monday of the same year.**_

Elizabeth Turner was not happy with her son's decision to leave the island. But he had talked it over with his mother and she had reluctantly agreed to let him go. After all, both of his parents had been pirates.

This talk of taking the girls with him was not acceptable, though.

"James!" She ran to the Seeing Cliff. "Your sisters are _not_ going with you!"

"Mum, why not? We'd _love_ to go and we wouldn't be any trouble!" The girls begged.

"No! You _don't_ know how _dangerous_ it is out there! There are _pirates_, and..."

James interrupted. "Mother, please. _You_ were a pirate _yourself_!"

Elizabeth scowled. "Well, there are _bad_ pirates out there!"

"No, Mum," James stopped her. "Pirates are all the same. And the girls really want to come with!"

"No, James! They're only ten!"

"Mum..."

"I won't have my young girls off pirating! Especially not when they're this young!"

"Later, then?" Emily intervened.

James sighed. "Mother, how about this: I go, and come back in a few years, take the girls with me. I'll have a crew and a better boat by then, and they'll be safe with me."

"Father says the dresses are _grand_ in Port Royal!" Jenna said, smiling her most winning smile.

Elizabeth sighed in defeat. It was bound to happen sooner or later; it was in their blood. She held James' chin. "Fine. When they are older. And you'll take care of yourself until then, James. Be good, and follow your dreams. But don't go bad on us."

He smiled. "I will." James replied, thrusting his chest out, hoping to look brave.

Jenna didn't think he looked too brave, though. She and Emily later agreed that he had looked like a proud rooster.


	2. Discoveries

Just off of The Island; three years after James left on a cloudy Sunday evening

_**The Island; three years after James left on a cloudy Sunday evening.**_

"She won't notice a _thing_!" Emily whispered. "She is _sleeping_! Now come on!"

Jenna sighed. "She'll notice in the morning, though. Did you leave a note?"

"I _told_ you I thought of _everything_! Hurry up already!" Emily replied, scuttling off toward their small rowboat.

Jenna took one last look at the island. She knew they would come back, but it seemed so wrong to leave without telling their mother. Going off to be pirates meant risking a lot. And mother would get so lonely...

Jenna sighed. "I'm _coming_," she told her sister.

_**Port Royal; three years after James left The Island on a rainy Tuesday evening.**_

Layla had been heading off to market when it began to rain. _And on my brand-new dress, too_, she thought grimly.

Layla ducked into the tavern. It wasn't too crowded, but there were quite a few drunks roaming about. She avoided them as best as possible. Spotting Mister Gibbs in a less crowded area of the pub, she went to greet him.

He was chatting with a boy, about her age, very quietly. Layla gazed at the boy. Man, really. He was _very_ handsome, in her opinion.

Layla hid behind a thick pole just near them. Even then, she could just barely make out what they were saying.

"Really? I'll bet he's still running that monster ship of his, eh?" Mister Gibbs inquired, punching his friend lightly on the arm.

He smiled. Layla thought it was wonderful. "Yes, yes he is. He's managing just fine, as always."

Gibbs chuckled. "He always was a tough one. And yer mum? How's she faring?"

The other fellow thought for a bit. "Well, I think it's tough on her. She loves him so much, and ten years on a deserted island is a heck of a time to be apart."

Layla gasped, rather loudly. Ten _years_! The Turners! She turned away, not realizing as the mysterious stranger snuck up behind her, drawing his sword.

_**On a seemingly deserted island, on a rainy Tuesday of the same year.**_

Jenna choked as salty ocean water filled her lungs. Emily held her fast.

"Are you alright?" Emily questioned her, looking rather worried. Jenna just nodded and fingered her soaked dress.

Jenna (being a very clumsy thirteen-year-old) had fallen into the brackish water as the twins had stepped off their boat and onto an island, hoping to find shelter from the rough waters of a terrible storm. She had almost been lost in the waves.

Emily dragged the boat up, away from the troubled ocean. She then hauled her sister beneath some large and leafy trees. This island seemed to be covered in a fair amount of dense forest.

Jenna coughed, taking the capped bottle of fresh water Emily offered her.

Then the sisters heard a rustling in the bushes behind them. Instinctively, both girls reached for one of the large fallen tree branches around them.

A man stumbled through the bushes towards them, regaining his balance as the girls carefully backed away.

"Who goes there?" He cried out, struggling to keep his balance.

Both girls gasped. From their mother's vivid description, this man was Jack Sparrow.

_**Port Royal, on that very same rainy Tuesday of the very same year.**_

Layla held her breath and shut her eyes as the strange young man held his sword to her throat.

"Who are you?" He interrogated. Layla was too afraid to answer. She prayed silently.

Mister Gibbs came around the other side of the broad pole. "Layla! Drop her, James!" When the older man saw that he had done so, he placed a hand on her shoulder. "What're ye doin' here?"

Layla, frightened by his stern gaze, could only stutter. "I... I...um..."

"They're onto me, aren't they? I should've known. Ye didn't tell 'em, did ye?" Mister Gibbs looked disappointed and a bit annoyed.

"No... no, nothing like that, I..." But Layla could not finish her sentence. She was staring at Mister Gibb's companion. Mister Gibbs had called him... James. She said the name over and over in her mind.

_James. James. James... Turner._

"Come on, lass." Mister Gibbs turned to James. "We'll take her to my shop." Then they hoisted her up and carried her from the filthy building.

_**The not-so-deserted island, on that same rainy Tuesday.**_

"Jack Sparrow?" Jenna asked him. "Is that... are you...?"

He looked a little surprised, at first. Then he regained his dignity. "Indeed I am. And... may I have the... pleasure of knowing _your_ names?"

Emily began to tell him, but Jenna cut her off. "I am named Jenna, and she is my twin sister, Emily."

Jack nodded and turned the names over in his mind for a minute. "What might your... surname be?" He grinned a strictly Jack Sparrow grin. The Turner twins were in awe at how accurate their mother's descriptions of him were.

"You... don't need to know that." Jenna replied. Jack looked a bit disappointed.

"Where are we?" Emily asked, changing the subject. Jack glanced at his and then their weaponry. He decided on putting his gun away.

"We... are on an island I like to call..." Here Jack raised his arms. He paused dramatically, thinking up a name. "Island a la Sparrow."

Jenna smirked. Emily tried to suppress a laugh. Oh, yes, indeed. Mrs. Turner had been oh-so-right about his character!

Jack frowned. "What's so funny?"

_**Port Royal Blacksmith's shop of that same rainy Tuesday.**_

"Now," James began. "Let's get an exact understanding of the substance of our conversation that you overheard."

Layla turned her confused blue eyes on Gibbs. "What exactly did you hear, lass."

"Well..." She began, looking only at Mister Gibbs. "I didn't hear much. I heard about his... James'... father and mother, and that his mother lives on an island and his father sails a 'monster' ship..."

Gibbs' face was unreadable. "What else did ya hear?" He pressed.

"Well..." Layla gulped. "I... gathered that... James is the son of... Elizabeth and William Turner."

James and Gibbs exchanged glances. Then they both looked at Layla. There was a rather awkward silence, until James stared her directly in the eye. "You mustn't tell _anyone_, understand? Nobody can know."

Layla took in James' dark, curly hair, and his broad features. She didn't know what to expect from his eyes. She finally breathed in and looked directly into them.

They were like marbles, she decided. Firm, confident, caring, baby-blue marbles. Layla understood him just by looking at them.

"Nobody will know." She told him, and she flashed him a smile that was pure Layla.

His smile was just as big and beautiful.

_**Island a la Sparrow, on a sunny Thursday of the same year.**_

The twins had yet to tell Jack their family name. He probably wouldn't believe them, anyway, the girls figured.

Jack had been an interesting tour guide of his island. Island a la Sparrow was very tropical and pleasant. Emily informed Jack that _Isle_ a la Sparrow sounded much more sophisticated, and so he reluctantly changed it.

At about noon Jenna discreetly asked Jack about his adventures with Elizabeth Swann and William Turner.

"You've heard the tale?" He queried, giving her a sideways glance.

"Of course!" She replied, acting astounded. "_Everyone's_ heard it!"

Jack plucked a ripe fruit from a nearby tree, taking a bite. Then, with his mouth full; "If you've heard it, what's there to know?"

"Well," Jenna answered tactfully. "We'd _love_ to hear _your _version of it, _Mister_ Sparrow."

Jack took another bite of his fruit. "Well, alright, then." And he told them his version of the story.

**Author's note****: If you are reading this, I am assuming you **_**know**_** the story. **

The girls listened intently. Jenna and Emily were amazed at how similar and yet how different Jack's version of the story was from their parent's.

"Thanks, Jack." Jenna said when he was through. "We really enjoyed that."

By the time Jack had finished telling his story, it was just after sundown. Emily started a fire, and then the Turner twins crawled into their large temporary tent and slept.

Jack could not sleep, though. He sat, poking the fire with a long stick, thinking. The mysterious twin sisters looked very familiar, but he could not place a finger on why.

Finally, Jack sighed and crawled into his own tent. He fell asleep wondering.

Jack's dreams that night were about Elizabeth and Will Turner.

He woke up with a start. It was very early. Jack strolled over to the twin's tent and looked in at their sleeping faces.

Yes, girls were definitely Turners.


	3. The Flying Pearl and Sword Fights

Port Royal, on that same wet Tuesday of the same year

_**Port Royal, on that same wet Tuesday of the same year.**_

"Why don't you walk this young lady home, lad?" Mister Gibbs asked James. "The rain's let up by now."

James smiled and extended his right arm towards Layla. She hooked her arm with his. The two waved goodbye to Mister Gibbs, and headed off down the wet cobblestones.

It was a foggy evening, quiet, and still a bit wet from the earlier rain.

Neither James nor Layla had anything to say, though, and the pair soon found themselves in front of the governor's mansion. They stopped walking.

"This is your house? It's quite nice," James said conversationally.

"Yes," Layla simply replied. Then she extended her right hand. "I hope to see you again, James Turner."

James took her hand and kissed it. "And I hope to see you again soon, Layla."

_**Isle a la Sparrow, on a sunny Friday morning.**_

A beam of bright morning sunlight streamed through the tent. "Rise and shine!" Jenna prodded her sister.

Emily rolled over on her bed sheets, grumbling. She then felt a wet cascade meet her back, soaking her down thoroughly.

"ARGH! I'M UP!" Emily screamed, running out of the tent. Jenna was rolling on the sand laughing. And Jack was holding an empty bucket, grinning like a hyena.

Emily growled at them viciously and then headed to the tent to get dressed.

This was going to be a long day.

_**Port Royal, on a sunny Friday morning at the governor's palace.**_

Layla woke from a nightmare, sweating.

In the frightening dream, she saw the hangman's noose up on the platform. She heard the singing from thirteen years ago.

And she saw James being led up the narrow stairs.

_**Isle a la Sparrow, that same sunny Friday.**_

Dressed in a pair of short breeches and a loose blouse, Emily made her way through the underbrush.

Jack and Jenna were repairing the small boat the twins had arrived in. Emily didn't know a thing about fixing boats, though, so she had taken Jack's compass and gone out to explore.

Of course, the compass wasn't just any old compass. It was Jack's _special_ compass, the one that points directly to what you desire most.

Emily stopped at the top of the large hill and sat herself down on a massive boulder. From here, she could see the whole island. She took a deep breath and opened the compass lid.

_**Port Royal, at port at about noon of that same Friday. **_

Jacky paced the decks, lost in thought. He was very angry. Nobody dared to cross his path. You could say that he was jealous.

But, then, those would be your last words.

You see, Jacky had seen Layla walking with a new man, a taller and more handsome man than he.

Surely she was planning on making her former lover envious? In Jacky's eyes, there was no other explanation.

Not a soul approached him for the rest of the day as he plotted tirelessly.

_**Isle a la Sparrow, that same Friday evening.**_

Emily walked along the sandy beach. The sand was cool against her bare feet. Jenna walked by her side.

"So, what did it tell you?" Jenna asked, referring to the compass.

Emily fingered the cold metal in her hand. "It pointed to the boat. The sea's calling us, Jen."

Jenna sighed. "I know. Keep that. It might come in handy."

"Sure. Just finish up that boat soon." Emily yawned. "I'm going to bed."

_**Port Royal, the next day at market.**_

Layla headed to the market. She fanned herself with one hand, feeling sweat dripping down her back. It was _hot _outside! Once at her destination, she bought a petite crimson parasol to block the sun from her eyes.

"It's a bit warm today, isn't it?" A voice said from behind her. She whirled around, delighted to find James standing there.

"James! What a pleasant surprise!" Layla exclaimed, her smile even brighter than the blazing sun.

James took her hand. "It's lovely to see you again, Layla."

"It always is." Jacky said callously as he walked up to the pair. "Layla, I was hoping to see you today for an evening meal. Would you accept?"

Layla was overwhelmed by the presence of both men. She simply did not know what to do. She decided to leave the situation quickly.

"It's just so... hot..."

"She's fainted!" Jacky yelped, grasping her with his clammy hands. Which made her even sweatier than before.

_**Isle a la Sparrow, a sunny and very hot Saturday.**_

Emily woke up on her own that day, only to find Jack and Jenna finishing up the little rowboat. She quickly dressed and ran down to the beach.

"There! All done!" Jenna said proudly, wiping her forehead with the back of her hand.

"Ready to leave this truly depressing setting and sail into the vast waters of the deep blue sea?" Jack asked them, loading the boat with supplies.

Jenna smiled. "Aye, Captain! Lead the way, Sparrow!"

_**Port Royal, a late Saturday evening at the Governor's palace.**_

Layla locked herself in her room after being safely delivered back home by Jacky and James. Her father, being a rather stupid man, had been delighted to find two good-looking men escorting his pale daughter back home. He, of course, did not see the extent of the situation. So, as soon as the young men had left her home, she ran up and locked herself in her room.

And Layla stayed that way for many hours, unaware of the events transpiring just outside her bedroom window.

_**Port Royal, that same Saturday evening just outside of the Governor's palace.**_

James cast one last glance up at the Governor's palace, wondering if Layla was well. Jacky seized this chance, unsheathing his sword.

James spun around, drawing his own sword. He looked Jacky in the eyes. "What is it you want from me?"

"You stole Layla," Jacky replied, his eyes unreadable but his voice harsh.

"Stole? Layla doesn't _belong_ to anybody, lover boy."

"Then we shall fight for her heart," Jacky responded, and the clinging sound of metal rung through the dark street.

_**In the small boat, that same Saturday evening.**_

Jack paddled silently through the sleeping waters. The Turner twins were asleep at the bottom of the boat. He checked to make sure they were still asleep, then stopped paddling and reached into his deep jacket pocket to find his magical compass.

And was not exactly surprised to find that it was gone.

_**Port Royal, that Same Saturday evening just outside of the Governor's palace.**_

The young men feinted and parried and fought recklessly, their minds only on defeat of the other.

What Jacky didn't know was that his opponent was the son of two famous pirates and also a practiced swordsman. After about a half an hour, James brought the tip of his sword to Jacky's bare throat.

Jacky, humiliated, dropped his weapon and fled. James hoped very much that he would leave Layla, and himself, alone now.

_**In the small boat, Thursday afternoon of the next week.**_

They had been traveling for some time in no apparent direction. Jack had not mustered up enough courage to ask the twin girls where his compass was, and so the trip was rather dull.

"Flying Pearl," Jenna said from out of the blue as Jack rambled on about his great pirating adventures.

"Wot?" Jack asked with a mixed expression of both bewilderment and frustration.

"Our ship," Jenna told him. "Our ship needed a name."

Emily turned to her twin, amused. "Ship! You could hardly call this a ship!"

"Well then, our paltry little _rowboat _is called _The Flying Pearl_."

"Oh, I see what you mean."

Jack was now completely annoyed. "I was _telling_ a story!"

Jenna practically shouted at him, "Jack! We already _know_ the story!"

"I would hope so," Jack mumbled, hoping his young companions hadn't heard.

But they had, and soon questions were flying like a giant octopus gone mad.

_**Port Royal, that same Thursday in the afternoon.**_

Layla had avoided seeing both men since that Saturday. Now James was knocking on her bedroom door.

"Layla, please," James called, exasperated. He had been there for quite a time.

"It's all my fault, just leave me alone!" Layla yelled, even more stressed than he.

"No, I'm _not _leaving until you'll talk to me," James replied calmly, and she heard him sit down against the wall.

They sat that way for many minutes. Layla grew tired of the silence and peeped through her door carefully. "All right," she said softly, defeated.

Layla let him in, and they talked about the happenings of Saturday.

_**The Flying Pearl, that same Thursday at night.**_

"You _knew_ the whole time, and didn't say a word!" Jenna said to Jack angrily. "You _knew_ who we were the whole time!"

Jack shrugged. "You could put it that way, I suppose."

Emily scowled. "Then why didn't you tell us? We went through all that trouble just so you wouldn't find out."

Jack upturned an empty bottle of rum grumpily, and then turned to the twin girls. "Look; what would _you_ do if two kids arrived unexpectedly on your island and knew your full name and life story? That's _pretty_ creepy. What would you do in a situation like that?"

The twin girls looked at each other. "Well, I wouldn't load them into a 'Flying Pearl' and sail to nowhere in particular." Emily retorted. "Where are you planning on taking us!"

Jack looked back at his empty supply of rum. "Er... Tortuga?"

At that, Jenna grabbed the empty bottle from his hand and thumped him on the head. Emily snatched the oars and began to paddle north-east, towards Port Royal.

This was at least a more reputable place than Tortuga.


End file.
